Bella's Dream
by Captain Raven Bridgeta
Summary: I've been looking for you, Bella." "How did you find me?" "My spidey senses were tingling". Alice has a vision, and Bella has a dream. Both are connected to a new teacher at Fork's High. A very random two-shot, includes Spider Man references. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Author's Note: As you probably saw on the summary, this is a two-shot. Part two should be posted sometime on the weekend. Hope you like it.**

_'Damn, Charlie.' I thought. 'Damn him and his dodgy car!'_

I was getting a lift home from Mrs. Cope because Charlie needed to use my car. Don't ask. Long story. Neither Edward, nor anyone else in the Cullen family could take me home because, coincidentally, it was sunny.

More outrageous coincidences today were: Mike was sick, cross him off the list of people who can take Bella home; Angela and Ben had a detention because they were found… doing something, so another cross; Jess and I didn't really talk anymore; and Charlie was working late and I was not going to wait over three hours at school for him to use my own car and pick me up.

It was extremely awkward and unnaturally silent in the car as we drove through traffic.

"So, Bella…" she was peeking out of the corner of her eye at me. "Still dating that Cullen boy, then?"

Huh? Why would she even care? I mean, she doesn't fancy him or anyth- Ugh! Don't think about that! It's too disturbing.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Really?"

I saw that she had narrowed her eyes and was squeezing the steering wheel a bit harder than normal people should.

"Uh… yeah."

We were both silent for a few minutes before I could see my house. I told her so, but got no answer.

"I think you'd better slow down now." I said, after seeing we were only houses away and she was still going nearly 60km.

"Hey, my house is back there! Turn around!"

She was now up to 80km and had an evil gleam in her eyes as she leaned towards the steering wheel, muttering nonsense to herself.

"Turn back now or I'm calling the cops!" my voice had turned slightly hysterical from fear.

"You'll do no such thing," she snarled and extracted my phone from her pocket, throwing it out the window.

She wasn't Victoria in disguise, was she? Or what if she was someone Victoria had hired to capture me and had the ability to be… uh… ugly? No, think, Bella, think!

"We have arrived at our destination," she said in a robotic voice, interrupting my thoughts. "You will exit the car."  
"But I don't even know where I-"

"You will exit the car immediately," she faced me, and I saw that her eyes were wide open and bloodshot.

I fumbled with the door handle for a moment before I burst out of the door. I was barely out before she started driving madly again.

I took in my alien surroundings. Hoping that Edward, Alice, Jake, anyone I knew, even Rosalie would suddenly appear and rescue me from this place. I didn't shout out for help, because anyone or thing could be out there waiting for their next meal to come waltzing into their lair where they could pounce on them, pinning them to the ground sinking their teeth into the warm flesh of the nec-

STOP IT! Get a hold of yourself, woman!

I started walking in the direction Mrs. Cope had took off, stopping short when I noticed there was a cross-section in the road and I couldn't remember which way she had gone down and there were no signs.

"Damn it," I said to myself.

I went to the side of the cross-section so that I could see all of the roads and waited. I wasn't going to walk up and down all those roads, seeing if any of them would lead back home. I wasn't sure what or who I was waiting for, but I was secretly hoping someone I knew would drive by.

A few hours later, I was beginning to lose hope when I saw in the distance a small red car. Minutes went by, and the small red car had slowed down and its driver was looking at a girl who was waving her arms and shouting. Oops, I mean me.

"Well, hello," he said, trying to contain a most creepy smile.

"Listen, I don't even know you but I need a lift" I couldn't control the words that came tumbling out of my mouth. Who was this man? Why did I ask a lift from a man with hair shaped like the devil?

"Of course you can," he purred and leaned over so he could open the door for me.

I could not stop my legs from moving. It was as if they had a mind of their own. A mind, which was telling them, go to the creepy man's car. Have a lift from devil hair man.

I got in the car, said a lame thanks and we drove off after I gave him the area I needed to be. Coincidentally, he was heading the same way.

"So," he said after a few minutes. "What were you doing there? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a long story…" I trailed off, not wanting to dwell on the frightening event.

"Okay. Not my business. I get it." He laughed and received a fake awkward one from me.

A while later, the man started to pull over on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

He was looking down and cast a sidelong glance at me, a disturbing smile upon his face.

"It ends for you here, Miss Swan." He whispered while reaching into the glove box. "It was very difficult arranging your arrival."  
"W- What do you mean?" I managed, looking at his hand, which was now clutching something in the compartment. "How do you know me?"

"I had to break Officer Swan's car without your boyfriend's special family finding out." Ignoring me. "Then hypnotise Mrs. Cope into taking you to where you were."

"What made me get in the car?" I asked, trying to calm my thudding heart.

"I don't know, but it was good you did. I rather like showing my good side to people first," now he was baring his teeth at me.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long though, my dear," he stroked my cheek with his free hand. "There were transportation difficulties.

He motioned to the back seat, which I didn't really look at before, and I saw a blanket on top of what seemed to be the size and shape of a human.

"Oh my God," I whispered, knowing what was coming next and that Edward wasn't appearing to save me.

"Yes, my dear. Soon you shall be with the Almighty."

And just like that he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out. He threw me to the ground and held, in his hand, a very dangerous looking knife.

"Kneel!" he barked, his eyes were wild.

I scrambled onto my knees and waited for Edward to burst out of the trees at any moment.

"Now, pray!" he kicked me in the back of my neck causing me to cry out.

"Dear God-" I began, until he kicked me again.

"Not like that," he hissed with his face inches away from mind. "Properly!"

"But I don't know any prayers." I whispered with dread.

He stopped walking around me and pushed me to the ground, holding the knife to the back of my neck.

"Then, you don't really deserve to live in a world He created, now do you?" the man, whose name I still did not know, spat in my face.

"Straight to hell. Devil child!"

I began to scream when I felt the knife slowly and excruciatingly painfully cut into the back of my neck.

Why wasn't Edward saving me? Why was this even happening to me? Someone please help me. The darkness is getting closer. I can feel the warmth of the flames I cannot see. I can hear thousands of other people screaming in agony and fear. I can smell the burning of rotting flesh.

Please help me see. Help me.

Then everything froze. The knife became a cool finger touching the back of my neck; the fire, a blanket; the screaming became the faint sound of laughter coming form a TV downstairs and the smell of burning flesh was merely Charlie trying to cook for himself.

"Bella, love, you were talking again," Edward laughed, taking his hand away from my neck.

I didn't bother being embarrassed. I just hugged him and felt the fear melt away. The dream was far too realistic - I could remember everything that happened.

Looking outside my window, reflecting, I saw a little red car drive past.

_**A/N: Please tell me if that made ANY sense. Because I had no idea what I was writing at the end. Oh yeah, this was so NOT based on a dream I had… *awkward cough*. De tout façon, I hope you enjoyed the shoddy part of the story and aren't so sick you don't read Miss Kitty's one.**_

_**Editor's Note: Yeah, what the Hell was up with the praying bit? And, just so you know, all credit for the weirdness in this part, and the next part, which has been written by moi, goes to Plate Captain. From Miss Kitty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part two of our two-shot, Bella's Dream. I had part of this typed up at school, but I don't have it here and I couldn't be bothered waiting. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first part of this. The second part, my advice is this: run away while you still can.**

**Disclaimer: Santa, I'm begging you, if you give me nothing else, give me the rights to Twilight for Christmas! I beg like that, and then I wonder why Santa doesn't come to me anymore…**

"No Alice," I protested, "I will not go on a shopping marathon with you!"

The expected begging and coaxing from the pixie-like vampire did not come, as Alice had a faraway look in her eyes, as though she was seeing something that was visible to her alone.

"What is it, what do you see?" I asked urgently.

She blinked, bringing herself back to the present. "I'm not really sure, it was a bit hazy. Nothing to do with Victoria, or any of our kind," she said quickly, noticing my apprehension. "It actually showed a strange and frankly rather hairy man leading an unspecified person in the school basement."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Alice… did this man happen to be tall, beefy, with black, sort of sticky-uppy hair?"

"Yeah," she sounded surprised, "how did you know that?"

"Oh, it was just something in a dream I had…"

Next day

Edward and I were sitting in our first class of the day when he frowned, saying, "oh." At my questioning look he elaborated. "It seems we're going to have a substitute teacher for the first and last periods today."

"Okay," I sad casually, and it was okay, until the teacher walked in. My mouth dropped open in surprise and my shock must have been evident on my face, because Edward became concerned.

"Bella, are you okay?"

His voice brought me back to reality this time, instead of sending me careening away from it, as it usually did.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied unconvincingly, not wanting to worry him.

"Bella…"

I sighed, "It's nothing. I just had this really weird dream which happened to feature the substitute teacher we have today."

"Right." He didn't seem to know what to make of that.

The teacher came to the front of the classroom to introduce himself.

"Morning everyone, I'm Mr Simmons." So _that_ was his name!

The rest of the class passed in a blur and soon enough, the bell went to signify the start of recess. As we entered the cafeteria, Alice came rushing up to us.

"Oh my God, you guys had the guy in my vision and- "

"My dream," I finished for her.

"Yeah," she said, slightly breathless from speaking so fast, even though technically she didn't even need to breathe. But I suppose, no one else knew that.

We sat with Angela, Ben and all the others, and it seemed like a normal day. Alice prattled on about trivial things and the rest of us tried to keep up.

The remainder of the day went by at the same speed as the start, except last period, when Edward and I had science with – yes, you guessed it – Mr Simmons.

"Aren't I lucky? I get to teach this wonderful class again," he grinned.

His attempt at humour was met with blank stares from all the rooms occupants.

"Well anyway, today we're going to be learning about Sex Ed." Everyone groaned when he said that. I mean, we learnt that back in 7th Grade.

I tuned out for the most part, but occasionally bits and pieces would drift into my consciousness. "…so then we eat a banana." Wait, what?

I focused on what was happening, to find Mike Newton staring at me, and MR Simmons looking at me expectantly. "So, Bella, the answer would be?"

"Yes?" I tried.

"Correct. It seems you _were_ paying attention."

I waited until his attention shifted and resumed my star gazing, but not before I noticed Edward growling in Mike's direction. Clearly, his thoughts were straying to something of which Edward did not approve.

Mercifully, the bell rang not long after. The end of another day. But not for me, it seemed. As I was about to leave, Mr Simmons called me back.

"Just a minute Bella, could you stay behind?"

Edward was waiting for me. "You go, I'll take the truck home and I'll see you at 9."

He opened his mouth to disagree, but I cut him off, insisting, "really, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry so much."

"Okay," he said reluctantly, "see you later."

He left, and I turned back to Mr Simmons, smiling, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to congratulate you. In the short time I've known you today, I've seen an amazing maturity and intelligence within you, as well as great kindness, and these are wonderful qualities to possess."

"Oh, uh…thanks," I said awkwardly, not really sure what to make of his words. He stood still for a few moments, as though considering something and I moved from foot to foot, wondering whether to leave.

Before I did, he blinked, apparently having come to a decision.

"Bella, would you mind helping me carry these boxes down to the basement?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, glad to be able to help.

He indicated the boxes he needed me to carry, picking one up himself. "This way." Mr Simmons showed me to a door, the purpose of which I had always wondered about.

"Ladies first," he said as he opened the door.

I acknowledged him with a nod, noting as I did so the odd similarities between this situation and my dream of two nights before – in terms of the people involved, of course. My palms became sweaty and my breathing became shallow. _Calm down,_ I scolded myself, _you have nothing to fear._ I truly believed that until I heard the door close and lock with a snap.

"Mr Simmons?" I asked hesitantly, really nervous now. I squinted, struggling to see in the near darkness, and discovered that somehow, the teacher had come to be standing directly in front of me.

"Bella, I've been looking for you," he growled, and I could feel his breath on my face.

"How did you find me?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"My spidey senses were tingling."

"Right." I was very sceptical, who the Hell did this guy think he was?

"Yes, and now you are at my mercy, and I shall feast!" He finished off with a cackle that could rival the Wicked Witch of the West.

I watched him carefully, more than a little freaked out, and tried to back away and make my escape, hopefully to put this weird day behind me forever.

"Don't even think about escaping," he warned, correctly guessing my intentions. Then he stopped and patted his chest, like you would a dog. "Easy, down boy! Not yet," he murmured, and then to me, "my hair, gets a bit out of hand sometimes."

"Yeah, mine does that too," I gave a feeble attempt at humour – maybe it would snap him out of this strange mood. No such luck.

"Then we have something in common, you and I. But I bet you can't do this!" I heard a growling and his shirt ripped open to reveal….a monster! Well I guess you could call it that, in reality, it was more like a huge, moving hair ball. It stretched and divided, extending around the teacher until he looked rather like Doc Ock from the Spider Man movies.

Woah – this day is becoming WAY too much like a Marvel comic.

My mouth drooped open as the tentacles – for wont of a better word – continued writhing.

"You like my little friends? This one's called Jenna, but her real name is Spendo. But don't tell anyone, she doesn't want them to know. Now this one's called Sarah, this one's called Laura, this one's called Demelza…"

"Okay! I get it – you named them all!"

"That's right. This one is the best. It's going to be called Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Think again!" Suddenly Edward appeared, holding an enormous pair of barber shops in his hands.

He launched himself at Mr Simmons, snapping wildly at the horrific things that were now attempting to wind their way around my neck. Edward grabbed hold of the biggest one with the scissors and pushed down, to no avail.

"That's the power of my Ultra-Strong Hair Gel! Not even Hercules could break me!" He gloated.

"Yeah? What about a vampire?" With that my immortal boyfriend discarded the scissors and proceeded to bite the biggest rope. He gritted his teeth, letting out a snarl now and then.

"Edward!" I screamed, trying to warn him, for while he was focused on Spendo, Sarah – the mustard coloured rope – had been creeping up on him. Moving faster then my human eye could follow; he dodged it and caught it in his hand. He opened his mouth and released Spendo, shouting to me, "Bella, run! Get out of here!"

I wanted to take his advice, I really did, but I was transfixed by the scene in front of me. Edward gripped Sarah in both hands, spinning around faster and faster. He lifted Mr Simmons up and swung him around like a lasso. I snorted with laughter – all he needed now was the wide brimmed hat and he'd be a proper cow boy!

He gave me a half smile, obviously still worried. He threw Mr Simmons, tying his deadly ropes into knots. Mr Simmons tried in vain to fight, until Edward slammed him against the wall repeatedly. He looked punch drunk, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Now I don't know who or whata you are, but I'm warning you now, you come near my Bella again and you'll regret it!"

Mr Simmons – if that was even his name – unexpectedly recovered, giving us a lopsided grin. "I'm not beaten yet. And my little dearies here, they have – how should I put it? – abilities." He stroked one of the most prominent ropes, which was an incredibly dark red. "You remember Demelza? She's my favourite, and she can control fire. Behold!"

As though on cue, Demelza shot forward, just missing both me and Edward. It was no longer a rope of hair, but one of fire.

I wanted to say something witty, but nothing came to mind.

"That's not all," he went on, "Sarah can shoot out mustard."

Demelza retreated and Sarah took her place. I couldn't believe my eyes when mustard spurted from her in a great arc, completely wrecking my new top, Alice would be furious.

"Next we have Laura." This one was bright purple, and as it began to glow, I could guess its ability.

"Shield your eyes and brace your mind, for Laura shall render you blind!" My gosh, Mr Simmons could add terrible poetry to his weapons arsenal now!

I coveredmy eyes wit my hands, barely able to make out Edward staring straight at Mr Simmons, his vampire vision remaining unaffected. He sunk into a crouch and shot me a quick glance and I understood that he meant to grab me and run, consequences be damned. While Mr Simmons was distracted with preparing his newest weapon, whatever it may have been – Edward scooped me into his arms and bounded towards the door.

We were just about their when Spendo, Sarah, Laura and Demelza combined for a joint attack, slamming into Edward like a whip, and he was wrenched backwards.

I flew away from him. My head hit the wall with a sickening crack and everything went black.

I woke up screaming my lungs out, with sweat plastering my hair to my face. Edward was at my side instantly, soothing me with his very presence.

"Shh…it's okay, Bella. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream, everything's going to be fine."

Just a dream. That's all it was – a bad dream.

**A/N: And so concludes our very random two-shot. We hope you liked it, and you could do us a huge favour by pressing that green button below – you know the one that says "submit review"? Thanks…**


End file.
